marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hathor-Sekhmet (Earth-616)
(Sekhmet and Hathor) | Title = Sekhmet / Lion God ---- Hathor | CurrentAlias = Sekhmet / Lion God | Aliases = Sachmet, Sakhet, Sacmis, Mr. Umbala, the King of Beasts, "Liege of the King of Beasts", Lord of the Veldt, Lion Lord, Avenger of Wrongs, Scarlet Lady, Eye of Ra, She Who is Powerful, She before whom evil trembles, Mistress of dread, Lady of slaughter, House of Horus, "Mistress of Heaven", "Lady of the Stars", "Celestial Cow" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; mistress of Apep | Relatives = Neith (grandmother); Nun (grandfather); Ra (father); Thoth (uncle); Bast, Shu, Sobek (brothers); Tefnut (sister); Khonshu (half-brother); Geb & Nut (nephew and niece); Osiris, Seth (grandnephews); Isis, Nepthys (grandnieces); Horus (husband and great-grand-nephew); Anubis (great-grand-nephew); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male/Female | Gender2 = | Height = 6'3" | Height2 = (as Sekhmet); 7'3"Category:Height 7' 3" (as Lion God); 5'6"Category:Height 5' 6" (as Hathor); Variable | Weight = 308 lbs | Weight2 = (as Sekhmet); 382 lbs (as Lion God); 211 lbs (as Hathor); Variable | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (as Sekhmet); YellowCategory:Yellow Eyes (as Hathor); Variable | Hair = Orange | Hair2 = (as Sekhmet); BlackCategory:Black Hair (as Hathor); Variable | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Egyptian god of war and destruction (as Sekhmet and Lion God) ---- Goddess of love and happiness (as Hathor) | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Pilak, Upper Egypt (modern-days Philae, Egypt) | Creators = Steve Englehart; Don Heck | First = Avengers #112 | First2 = (as Lion God) (as Sekhmet) (as Hathor) | HistoryText = Origins Hathor was born in Pilak, Upper Egypt, from Ammon Ra, a peaceful and amorous feline with male and female forms. She partially raised and later married her great-grandnephew Horus. Sekhmet When the people of ancient Egypt rebelled against him, Ra claimed they plotted against him, and sent Hathor to punish humanity, but her bloodlust transformed her into Sekhmet. A power of destruction, Sekhmet released such fury against mortal foes that Ra feared he would destroy the human race. Legends state that Sekhmet even shredded half of Egypt because her bloodlust was uncontrollable, once unleashed. As Ra himself couldn't stop her rampage, he tricked her by dying a vast amount of beer red (7000 jars). Sekhmet, thinking it was blood, drank herself unconscious, transforming her back into Hathor, goddess of love. To prevent that from happening again, Ra fashioned the Orb of Ra from Hathor's right eye, but Hathor was overcome by bloodlust and became Upper Egypt war goddess. Sekhmet believed '' that she was originally a lioness that had answered Ra's call to punish the people of Egypt, "steeped in pride and perfidy", and that she was transformed into Sekhmet, Lady of slaughter, divine instrument of his wrath. Hathor was also considered as Sekhmet's half-sister. War goddess of Egypt Sekhmet is the feline sibling of Bast, the Panther God (also containing male and female forms), who served as Lower Egypt war goddess. One of Sekhmet's first conquests was the demon Apep (the Elder God Set). Sekhmet and Bast maintained influential cults in ancient Egypt, with Sekhmet in Upper Egypt, and Bast in Lower Egypt. When the mortal pharaohs rose to power, the Heliopolitans ventured elsewhere, including Bast who went to Wakanda, and Sekhmet absorbed Bast's power base in Lower Egypt, becoming a patron to the new mortal ruling class. He moved his sect to Memphis and protected the pharaohs in battle for centuries, while Hathor served the people in matters of beauty and people. The Lion God of Wakanda The Pharaohs' power eventually fading, Sekhmet then ventured to Wakanda, only to find Bast well established there as the nation's patron, and, as the '''Lion God', Sekhmet was only able to establish a fringe cult. He sought knowledge of the Panther God, so he captured the Black Panther in order to learn his secrets. The Lion God chose to go to Avengers Mansion and threaten the Black Panther with the Avengers' lives on the line, if he would not talk. A fight soon followed, and Thor was able to summon some lightning and smite the Lion God. After his initial defeat, the Lion God watched the Avengers and waited for a chance to strike. He got it when Mantis and Swordsman summoned him directly into Avengers Mansion. As the Lion God was getting ready to burn Black Panther at the stake, Swordsman and Mantis distracted him, which gave Iron Man the chance to trap him inside some adamantium cylinder, whom Thor sent to another dimension. Collecting the Young Gods Hathor was also one of the goddesses that along with her grandmother, the Elder Goddess Gaea, would collect the Young Gods to be presented to the Celestials Fourth Host as a means to bring a favorable judgement to Earth and humanity. Protector of Duat Sekhmet later encounter Thor again, this time accompanied by Amadeus Cho. During the confrontation, she was tricked into consuming a sedative by Cho. Pacified, she reverted into Hathor and proceeded to affectionately flirt with Thor. The drug eventually wore off, and Sekhmet got to take out her anger against Vali Halfling. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Healing Factor' | Abilities = * Sekhmet is a fearsome and accomplished warrior and fighter, and will often utilize Egyptian style Khopesh swords as well a hunting spear which can channel offensive energy bolts. * Summoned some lions out of thin air during his first fight with the Avengers | Strength = | Weaknesses = * The Lion God aspect of Sekhmet requires a human host. * Sekhmet has an uncontrollable bloodlust, which can make her to cause extreme damage, or to be diverted using blood as a decoy. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hunting Spear: Used as his replacement for his Totem-Stick when he fought the Avengers. * Totem-Stick: Claimed to be his most powerful weapon. However, it was destroyed by the Black Panther. * Khopesh Swords | Notes = | Trivia = * At some point the Orb of Ra was allegedly cut from Hathor's eye to prevent her from becoming Sekhmet. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Lion God at Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Hathor Family Category:Horus Family Category:Atum Family Category:War Deities Category:Totemic Deities Category:Destruction Deities Category:Happiness Deities Category:Mythological Figures